Refaire ta carosserie
by Swato
Summary: La voiture de Stiles souffre beaucoup depuis qu'elle a fait connaissance avec le monde fantastique des loup-garou. Heureusement, Derek est là pour l'aider à refaire sa carrosserie. Sterek


**Auteur:** Swato

**Pairing:** Derek X Stiles

**Disclaimer:** Les personnages de Teen Wolf ne m'appartiennent pas.

**Prompt:** J'aime ta carrosserie  
**Note:** ... Ben... Pas de spoil ^^

.

* * *

.

**Refaire ta carrosserie**

.

Stiles n'avait jamais eut aucun problème avec sa voiture. Aucun.

Mais ça, c'était avant d'entrer dans l'univers merveilleux et fantastique des loup-garou. Bonjour portière claquée violemment, fuite au niveau du réservoir à cause d'un coup de griffe bien placé et siège ruiné (encore à cause de coups de griffes). Bonjour, arrière enfoncé par un dos de loup-garou et portières défoncées à cause d'une bagarre un peu trop mouvementée.

Stiles aurait du se douter que sa Jeep en pâtirait, il ne savait pas si c'était du à son odeur fabuleuse de petit humain fragile ou à son charme naturel, mais tout les garou – coyotes/loups/hamsters... Bref – semblaient adorer se crasher contre sa voiture. Et il ne savait pas ce qui s'était passé dans la tête de Derek ce matin-là, toujours est-il qu'il lui avait proposé de faire quelques réparations sur sa poubelle. Et Stiles avait été tellement choqué par la proposition que tout ce qu'il avait pu répondre avait du s'apparenter à:

« Euh... hmmm.. bah... p-pourquoi paaaaas. »

Derek avait levé les yeux au ciel en poussant un long soupir, comme si il regrettait déjà d'avoir ne serait-ce que penser à proposer son aide. Stiles avait refermé la bouche et s'était sauvé à toutes jambes. Pas lâchement, non, très fièrement, avec la tête haute, le dos droit, le regard déterminé... Bon d'accord, lâchement. Il n'était pas sûr d'avoir eut vraiment l'intention de se rendre chez Derek comme si il l'avait dit. De toute façon, ça devait sûrement être une blague de la part de Derek. Il ne pouvait pas réellement être sérieux. Pas vrai ?

Stiles tournait en rond dans sa chambre, il prit ses clefs. Les reposa. Refit un tour. Les reprit. Fixa le plafond avec agacement. Soupira. Les reposa. Derek ne pouvait pas sérieusement proposer de mettre ses mains dans le moteur, de se pencher sur le capot, de mettre ses mains dans le cambouis... Stiles prit ses clefs et envoya en l'air tout ses principes. Tant pis si Derek avait dit ça à la volée et sans le penser vraiment, il préférait y aller pour rien que manquer quelque chose. Arrivé devant chez Derek, Stiles remarqua tout de suite que le garage de la maison était ouvert, la camaro noire était parquée sur un coté mais il y avait suffisamment la place pour qu'il gare sa Jeep à coté.

Il descendit de voiture et gémit en remarquant la différence existentielle entre la belle et rutilante camaro et l'usée, la crasseuse Jeep. C'était pas de sa faute, il conduisait toujours en forêt avec toutes ces conneries de loup-garou... et il avait oublié de la conduire au lavage automatique depuis une semaine. Deux... Bon d'accord ! Un mois. Ça faisait un mois que sa voiture n'avait pas vu de station de lavage !

« Il était temps »

Stiles sursauta et fit volte-face pour se retrouver face à Derek. Deux secondes plus tard, un truc hyper mouillé était contre son ventre, le faisant se crisper et froncer les sourcils.

« Qu'est-ce que..., commença t-il.  
- Je mets pas un doigt sur ce truc immonde tant qu'elle sera pas nettoyé, grogna Derek. »

Stiles rattrapa juste à temps l'éponge que Derek avait lâché contre lui, grimaçant de dégoût quand il sentit son tee-shirt mouillé coller à sa peau.

« Vraiment, mon pote, c'est pas très sympas, râla t-il en éloignant l'éponge.  
- J'suis pas ton pote, grommela Derek. »

Stiles soupira et fit un pas en arrière quand Derek lui tendit un seau parce qu'il faisait des mouvements tellement brusques que l'eau dégoulinait de partout et il se trouvait déjà assez mouillé comme ça. Il soupira, leva les yeux au ciel mais prit le seau avec mauvaise volonté. Derek alla à sa camaro et ouvrit le capot pour vérifier quelque chose – apparemment, parce que Stiles était pas mécano alors il n'en savait rien – dans le moteur. La radio tournait mais Stiles ne réussit pas à savoir où elle était, il y avait des enceintes aux quatre coins du garage. C'était une musique pop/rock plutôt entraînante et travailler dans le calme, avec juste la musique et la compagnie discrète – mais grognonne – de Derek n'était pas si gênant et ennuyant que ça aurait du l'être. Bientôt, sa Jeep retrouva peu à peu l'apparence d'une voiture pour quitter celle d'un tas de boue. Il avait presque oublié la couleur qu'elle avait sous toute ces couches de saletés. Quand Stiles eut fini, il se poussa sur le coté.

Derek avait les bras croisé et le regardait faire avec les sourcils froncés, perdu dans ses pensées. Il revînt vite au présent et secoua la tête pour se reprendre avant de s'approcher de la Jeep.

« Qu'est-ce qui cloche ? Grogna Derek en soulevant le capot.  
- Hm... Le moteur a des ratés quelques fois et... »

Ce fut ce moment là que choisit Derek pour se pencher pour voir de plus près ce dont parlait Stiles. Il écarquilla les yeux et se mordit furieusement les lèvres. IMPOSSIBLE de détourner les yeux.

« Oh, bon sang, dit-il d'une voix vacillante. J'aime vraiment ton c... »

Derek se retourna pour lui jeter un coup d'œil au dessus de son épaule et Stiles coupa sa phrase brusquement, ses dents claquant si fort qu'il se mordit la langue.

« Aïe ! Ta carrosserie ! Corrigea t-il vivement. Ta camaro est magnifique ! »

Derek haussa un sourcil et le regarda encore un moment avant de retourner à la Jeep. Une précision: Stiles n'avait absolument pas voulu dire "cul". Parce que "cul", c'est vulgaire. Il aurait dit "fesses" ou alors "derrière" ou bien "popotin", c'était beaucoup plus distingué... Non. Il avait voulu dire "corps". Ce qui était... Bon sang, pourquoi ne possédait-il pas de filtre entre son cerveau et sa bouche ?

Stiles se mordit une fois de plus les lèvres en matant Derek de haut en bas sans aucune pudeur. Les muscles de son dos se tendaient et ses épaules larges s'étiraient alors qu'il trafiquait quelque chose au moteur de sa Jeep. Le tee-shirt de Derek laissait apercevoir son tatouage et Stiles n'avait qu'une envie, c'était d'avancer la main pour tracer le triskel du bout des doigts. Son regard tomba involontairement sur ses fesses.

« Oh mon dieu, geignit-il en détournant les yeux. »

Stiles posa sans douceur une main sur son front – et s'assomma donc à moitié – en tournant sur lui même comme un demeuré. Derek grogna, il avait entendu son manège et ça ne semblait pas lui plaire. Pourtant si il faisait un tour dans ses pensées, Stiles pensait qu'il serait peut-être un peu flatté. Ou ennuyé. Ou en colère. Bref.

« Bon voilà, c'est fait, dit Derek. »

Stiles hocha la tête en évitant son regard parce qu'il ne pouvait décemment pas croiser ses yeux après l'avoir maté sans impunité. Ou peut-être que si ? Il avait de beaux yeux après tout... Derek passa à coté de sa portière, l'ouvrit et cogna fort contre l'intérieur, faisant sursauter Stiles.

« Hey ! T'es malade !? s'exclama t-il. »

Il allait pratiquement se mettre à pleurer sur le sort de sa pauvre Jeep quand il vit que le renfoncement dans la portière avait disparu. Il s'arrêta net et releva les yeux vers Derek qui le regardait, les sourcils et le menton levés, attendant une remarque.

« Euuuh... Merci ? Mais fais attention ? Continua Stiles avec hésitation. »

Derek leva les yeux au ciel mais fit de même pour les autres problèmes de la voiture, redressant l'aile d'une simple pression de main et Stiles se retrouva une fois de plus à mater sans pouvoir y faire quoi que ce soit. Stiles était tellement absorbé par son observation de Derek qu'il s'était tu, laissant la radio combler le vide avec des musiques folks, des morceaux de guitare aux sons clairs et simples. Il se rendait à peine compte qu'il suivait Derek autour de la voiture, regardant ses mains puissantes travailler sur l'armature de métal avec fermeté mais précision. Les réparations se terminèrent trop vite au goût de Stiles, il pensait que Derek mettrait beaucoup plus de temps à faire tout ce qu'il faisait en une minute. Il était encore derrière lui, à contempler son travail, et Derek était tellement occupé sur la voiture qu'il le bouscula en se retournant. Stiles fut déstabilisé, perdant l'équilibre et il ne dut sa stabilité qu'au bras de Derek autour de sa taille.

Stiles releva la tête et ses yeux tombèrent dans ceux de Derek. Il vit tout de suite le petit sourire en coin et l'air fier qu'il avait et ouvrit la bouche, outré.

« Tu l'as fait exprès, l'accusa t-il. »

Derek soupira et roula des yeux avec exagération. Le cœur de Stiles battait comme un fou dans sa poitrine.

« Il était temps ! Aboya Derek. »

Stiles souffla. Le bras de Derek était toujours enroulé autour de sa taille et il avait posé ses avant-bras contre son torse pour se maintenir droit. Leur visages n'étaient séparés que de quelques centimètres et Stiles pouvait sentir le souffle de Derek sur sa joue. Décidément, ses yeux... Stiles sentit l'arrière de ses genoux menacer de céder. Trop près, trop de chaleur, trop de Derek et pas assez à la fois... Derek renifla d'amusement, ses yeux voyageant sur son visage.

« Quand je disais que je voulais bien refaire ta carrosserie, dit-il en regardant la Jeep de Stiles. C'était pas vraiment ce à quoi je pensais..., taquina t-il. »

Stiles ouvrit la bouche sans pouvoir s'en empêcher mais n'eut pas vraiment le temps de riposter puisque Derek en profita pour l'embrasser à en perdre haleine. Il lui donna un coup sur l'épaule en guise de vengeance mais ça n'eut pour effet que de le faire rire. Stiles frissonna et se laissa embrasser en passant sa main dans les cheveux de Derek. Toucher était encore mieux que regarder, et il avait l'impression qu'il pourrait toucher et regarder Derek encore longtemps. Très longtemps.

.

**Fin**

.

* * *

.

Un One Shot réalisé dans le cadre du marathon des fanfictions. J'espère que ça vous a plu !

**J'ai le droit à une review ? *auréole au dessus de la tête*  
**


End file.
